1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of manually operated weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes blow guns dating back hundreds of years. Modern materials have been used for the basic tube approach; however, sights and collapsability have never been provided until now.
Further, the Applicant's invention is the first to provide a combination with sling shot. Applicant's sling shot provides a sight and a long sight radius for high accuracy. Applicant's invention further provides means to rest the weapon on a shoulder for a more accurate hold.